As a configuration in which a passive component is arranged close to an active component such as a semiconductor device used for electronic products such as communication terminals, a configuration in which a semiconductor device is arranged immediately above a capacitor arranged within a circuit board is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-197809.